The invention relates to an electrical connector for coaxial cable.
Electrical connectors are used to connect electric cables detachably to one another at various transfer points. The electric cables are often designed for various functions and are accordingly different in construction. The connection points are provided, for example in automotive engineering, between different body parts which are assembled and which receive various electric cables.
Screw-in connectors are normally used for connecting high-quality coaxial cables. Coaxial cables are being used increasingly widely in automotive engineering, in particular to connect the transmitting and receiving modules to the aerials for GSM/GPS and/or RF aerials. The use of screw-in connectors is usually avoided in automotive engineering, as it is too expensive and it cannot be ensured that the screw connection will not loosen owing to the hard conditions and whether the mating connectors are completely plugged in.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector for coaxial cables which ensures that the connection between the coaxial cables is easy to plug in and secure.
The object is achieved by an electrical connector for coaxial cable comprising at least one contact with a contact region for connection to a mating contact and a connection region for connection to a coaxial cable, wherein the contact includes a peripheral groove; a contact-securing sleeve pushed onto the contact, having at least one latching arm which latches in the peripheral groove and at least one further latching element; and
a casing having at least one receiving chamber for receiving the contact with the contact-securing sleeve thereupon, wherein the latching element of the contact-securing sleeve latches with a mating latching element of the casing and the receiving chamber holds the latching arm in the latched position.
A particular advantage is that two mating contacts for coaxial cable can be assembled by simply plugging in the corresponding connectors and they can be released again.
A further particular advantage is that a contact for a coaxial cable can easily be introduced into an electrical connector and can be securely held there. This is achieved through a contact-securing sleeve that is provided which can be pushed onto the contact and latched thereupon where the contact, with the contact-securing sleeve, is then also latched in a receiving chamber of the casing and the latching arms of the contact-securing sleeve are secured in the receiving chamber. The contact-securing sleeve can be pushed onto the contact from the end face, clipped on from the side or can be threaded on from behind. The contact for coaxial cable can be removed from the casing only when the latching between casing and contact-securing sleeve is released.
A further particular advantage is that secure application of the contact-securing sleeve onto the contact is ensured. This is effected in that the contact-securing sleeve latches audibly on the contact.
A further particular advantage is that the contact-securing sleeve cannot be pushed beyond its latched position onto the contact. This is prevented in that the groove, in which the latching projections of the contact-securing sleeve latch, has a shoulder with which the latching projections interact.
A further particular advantage is that the contact-securing sleeve comprises a plurality of latching arms which ensure a secure connection to the contact for coaxial cables.
A further particular advantage is that coding of the contacts via the contact-securing sleeve is possible. A further particular advantage is that coding of the casing is also permitted.
A particular advantage is that the contact system allows large tolerances in positioning. It is not necessary to provide latching and projecting elements on the contact itself, so a very small overall space can be achieved. Easy assembly, a simple production process and therefore low-cost connectors are achieved.